


Three's a Crowd

by MajinSage



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Eventual Smut, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Other, Post-Canon, Unbeta'd, but not really, i haven't wrote fic in so long forgive me, in which sidon acts like a gentleman but isn't perfect, links a badass, questionable brother relationship, summary makes it sound darker than it is i swear, weird zora courting bullshit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajinSage/pseuds/MajinSage
Summary: After dodging weeks of Zelda's constant badgering, a workaholic Link is all but ordered by royal decree to take a break from the restoration of Hyrule in the weeks after their final battle. But when his "leisurely" visit to the Zora Domain starts off with a vicious attack from an unknown foe, Link finds himself thrust into a darker side of the Zora's Royal Family that's been kept secret for near centuries. Between struggling with his own feelings for Prince Sidon, his own personal demons, and the creature with a sudden interest in them both- Link isn't sure he's doing this whole vacation thing right. And why is this terrifying Zora so close to Sidon anyways?Oh, and there's also some chaotic entity trying to end the world. Again.(New chapter as of 2/19)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Man I haven't written in YEARS and it probably shows but I got an idea for a cool lookin Zora OC and suddenly this plot just grew legs and started running like a fucking track star. This is gonna be a pretty long fic, I've already got about 5 chapters after this planned out, and might do five more on top of that depending on the pacing but we'll see. I also plan to release some sketches/ art work eventually but they'll be with the following chapters! Edit: you can find my art/update memos on my tumblr [majinsageart](https://majinsageart.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Regardless, thank you for reading this far and comments are always appreciated. This is mostly self indulgence so I'm not screaming for kudos or comments or whatever it is kiddos like these days. But even if you wanna say something just to tell me a typo or to chill it with the fucking commas it's all good to me. I kinda write in one go and maybe look over it three times haha - again thanks~

It was a nice afternoon for a walk, at least Link thought as much to himself. The evening’s rays slowly made their way east for the clouds at dusk. The trodden and empty dirt path ground gently below Link’s feet as he walked his way towards the Zora’s Domain. He started his journey from Lanyru Tower as he always did, some twenty minutes ago if he had to guess, and was failing quite miserably at not getting lost in his own thoughts. Now that the threat of Ganon was finally, _finally_ over, the last remaining Champion could roam carefree when monsters still existed at every turn, sure, but he didn’t want to.

 

The Great Kingdom of Hyrule hadn’t quite restored itself to anything of its former glory in the few dozen fortnights since Calamity Ganon’s defeat, but they were getting there. In fact, due to Zelda’s relentless badgering, the only reason he wasn’t working on the restoration of central Hyrule at this very moment was because _Zelda_ herself had kicked him out.

 

Just the thought of it bristled him; He, The Champion of Hyrule...

 

_Kicked out of helping Hyrule._

 

“Vacation” wasn’t a word in Link’s vocabulary. Regardless of the fact he woke at the crack of dawn to help anyone in need, he didn’t consider himself a particularly hard worker. Yes, he had thrown himself right into the forefront of rebuilding Hyrule with Bolson and his assistants not even a day after the battle with Ganon, but so had everyone else. Every region was doing their best to aid in the efforts along with the rest of the citizens of Hyrule. Link took it upon himself to ensure safety and efficiency at every turn- it was the least he could do in his opinion. From sun up to sundown, Link committed every spare moment into making Hyrule a place the other Champions would’ve been proud of once again.

 

Yet, not even two weeks went by before Zelda started to fuss over him. Gone were the days of her not wanting anything to do with him; now he couldn’t get her to _just let him work_. He’d silently listen to her gentle worries, doing his best do explain himself in as little words as possible if at all, but it was no use. For once his rarely spoken words fell on deaf ears, as within a day’s time Zelda would resume her worries.

 

At first he’d been able to steer clear of it. He’d silently weasel his way out of talking about the “well- deserved” hero’s rest Zelda was so adamant about, sometimes even flat out ignoring her heavy handed suggestions during mealtimes when he couldn’t escape her penetrating gaze. He wanted to point out that he’d been asleep for a _century_ barely months ago, but knew better than to bring up such a still tender subject between them. The guilt and sorrow for their fallen friends and loved ones was a still fresh wound on both their hearts, and one that wouldn’t scar for a long time.

 

And yet, when she finally cornered him- setting a particularly evil trap with the pretense of a feast- she spared him no kindness. Not even a second after sitting she’d charged right into his weakest point.

 

Honestly Link blamed the promise of hot buttered apples more than anything, as they were his ultimate weakness.

 

He hadn’t even realized the trap for what it was until after far too late. Link was so engrossed in the first fresh and warm bite. His food-induced moan of ecstasy had quickly mophed into outrage when Zelda’s initial words finally registered.  
Of all things, she’d brought him up;  
  
_Prince Sidon._

 

Asking a mute man about his current horrible crush before he could even fully appreciate the heady mix of sweet, tart apple, and molten cinnamon butter was just plain rude. Even if he wanted to talk, his mouth was full and she knew _damn well_ he had no idea how the Zora was fairing. He hadn’t gone in weeks. Link loved Zelda like family, was beyond protective of her, would fight against Ganon one hundred times more if it meant her safety, but at the same time her curious nature made her irritably nosy at times.

 

She’d accompanied him on a visit to Zora’s Domian one time, just _once._ That was all it took. They hadn’t even gone for a full day and one slow look between Sidon and Link was all the warning he received. The next day was filled with needling questions and excited gossiping about forging stronger alliances and seventy thousand other things he couldn’t catch because _what._ She’d only dropped the subject when Link started to shove a Sheikah slate full of beautiful Gerudo women into her then equally blushing face.

 

_Link grumbled, taking another bite as she continued._

 

“ _I think you should go visit the Zora for a few weeks. King Dorephan expressed his best wishes and desire for giving monetary aid should we need it, since his people cannot safely help our current area of progress. His majesty practically forced my hand, bringing up your heroics and his eternal gratitude for our help, there’s no way I could possibly refuse their help. Why don’t you go fetch it for me, Link? I’m sure Prince Sidon would be elated to see you again.”_  
  
It wasn’t an order, and as such Link wrinkled his nose at her, closing his eyes in his own lofty rebuttal Zelda herself had taught him, continuing to unapologetically eat the entirety of the “bait” she’d set out for him and doing his best not to fluster under the mild teasing.

 

“ _And do take your time, no sense in rushing now that we’ve got nothing but time to rebuild. Consider it an effort to bring all the subjects of Hyrule together, a, hmmm….plenipotentiary venture in territorial diplomacy, if you will.”_

 

_He reached for a skewer, giving her a tired but unimpressed look at the display of ‘learned’ vocabulary. She levered her own glare at him for a second, placing her hands on her hips and doing her best to look imposing. She could be more terrifying than a Lynel but Link wasn’t moving. With another huff she turned away from him, sighing in what Link hoped was defeat._

 

“ _...Very well. I suppose I could just declare you honorary prince of Hyrule, send King Dorephan a_ _ **very**_ _polite request for a marriage of state-”_  
  
Confusion in bright blue eyes bled into mild horror at the incredibly serious threat in her voice and Link was moving. Link was moving very quickly, _in fact._ _He ripped the Sheikah Slate from his holster, bringing up the map and selecting the Lanayru Region with a furious swallow of_ _meat_ _skewer_ _directed_ _at Her Majesty. With a last petty act of defiance Link swiped the second_ _dessert_ _\- Zelda’s_ _fruit cake- as well, his glare the last thing to fade out of Zelda’s sight._

 

And _that_ is how Link currently and unwillingly found himself on a forced mission, to relax. His earlier casual stride was momentarily replaced with stomping as he recalled exactly what go him into this situation.

 

The dessert had done nothing to calm the calamity of nerves dancing inside of him. The beautiful treeline and distant sounds of rushing water, however, was already working its woodland magic. Sure, Link could teleport all the way to Zora’s Domain in an instant, but something always compelled him to walk up the winding paths of pillars adorned with precious stones and silver. Perhaps it really was the view, or the underlying tone of safety and beauty that he felt in almost every part of the region.

 

Everything about the Zora was all about appearances and representation, and it made for a breathtaking spectacle. Yet something in Link couldn’t quite shake the feeling of skittishness, as if a lynel were following him or a band of lizaflos were about to strike at any moment.

 

It didn’t help that the young Hylian also needed to prepare himself for the blinding wave of positive energy that was Sidon, Prince of the Lanayru Region and heir to the throne of the Zora.

 

It wasn’t that Link didn’t want to see Sidon...the Hylian was just nervous. Zelda was right in saying it had been a while, almost five weeks. Usually the second Link was within eyesight the male Zora would eagerly stalk up to him, clasping Link’s hands and thanking him just for gracing the Domain with the champions presence once again. Just the thought of those warm, confident hands dwarfing his own was making Link’s stomach twist into nervous little knots as he walked. Zelda’s jibes at his obvious crush had dozens of small doubts chipping at his almost legendary courage. What if he was too transparent? What if he acted too obvious when Sidon touched him again? Sidon was incredibly intimate and open with Link, close as can be and proudly presenting him to anyone that would listen to boasts of their friendship's greatness. Every encouraging touch to his shoulder or dazzling smile thrown his way made Link’s brain grow fuzzy. Sidon’s melodic voice, his golden sunset eyes, even the bold and brilliant red hue of his skin had links face heating up simply envisioning it all...goddesses above, was he really so obvious?

 

 

In less than an hour Link would be back in the Zora’s domain, with Sidon no doubt rejoicing his visit the second he set his eyes on him, perhaps even lifting Link up into an ecstatic hug. No doubt the prince would bellow an open declaration of missing his most treasured friend as he pressed their cheeks together, gathering the domain to once again proclaim their gratitude much to Link’s mortification.

 

Link pauses in his steps at that particular thought, casting a glance at his less than stellar appearance at the moment. He knew he wasn’t an especially immaculate person due to the obvious lifestyle he lived, but at the same time he became himself flustered at the fact he couldn’t quite recall the last time he done some personal grooming….of any sort. For no visibly apparent nose, the Zora had a keen sense of smell from their own marine attributes. What if he smelled bad? He doubted Sidon would _truly_ care over something so trivial, being the selfless beacon of kindness and acceptance he was. All the same Link’s feet stray from the path and towards the side, wandering to the open Bank of Wishes that tapered into Ruto Lake near him. In seconds he’s casting off his shoes and making a quick decision. A small wash up in the bank couldn’t hurt, could it? At the very least he could scrub off the few small spots of dirt he’d managed to accumulate from his walk.  


Link stills for a moment as he disrobes, double checking the pathways are clear before shimmying down to his underwear. For once the waters are still; almost entirely free of fish and absent of its usual undercurrent. Link wrinkles his nose at this, mildly perturbed, but as he’d seen stranger things he continued his impromptu bath. There was probably a fallen log somewhere up the river where all the fish were stuck, that was all. It would explain the lack of critters running amok as well, all of them going off to snatch up the sitting ducks, or rather- sitting fish..

 

With a languid stretch Link rolls his shoulders and dives down into the beautiful brisk waters, resurfacing quickly and with enough momentum to flip the hair back from his face. Despite the almost freezing temperatures he can’t help but find the shock refreshing, causing his mood to lift significantly. He can already hear the playful disappointment in Sidon’s voice when he shows up with damp hair, having gone in the waters without him. _‘Surely you didn’t take a swim without me, dearest Link? I was hoping to show you a lovely new spot...’_

 

He can’t keep the grin off his face either, smile still softly present as he does his best to wash up his arms and shake out his hair. His smile only drops into a curious wonder at the sudden glint of something shiny towards the bottom of the river. It’s far too deep and far enough away from him that he can’t quite make out if it’s a treasure chest or a weapon. Either way, the item is large enough that it has him turning around to swim back towards his slate, as his curiosity is nothing a quick use of the _magnesis_ rune can’t solve. His brows knit in mild confusion at the sudden cast of shadow over him. The clouds had already passed him-

 

“Why _hello_ there _,_ young one” a deep voice purrs directly behind him. Link’s heart nearly stops.

 

Startled, he jumps with a splash and whips around to face the source. The only Zora who’d been able to sneak up on him so easily was Sidon.

 

_This voice is_ _**not** _ _Sidon._

 

Even if the words resonated the same pleasantries. It was far too deep and gravely, nothing like the calm and warm tone of the Prince.  


Link’s twisting gasp reveals someone-no, _something._ It’s bigger than any Zora he’s seen aside from the King himself . He’s not even sure if this creature _is_ a Zora, but what else it could be?  
  
The creature stares at him, dripping water onto Link’s face, but nothing more. The boy hesitates, raking his brain as quickly as he can for _any_ memory of this particular Zora but he’s certain he doesn’t recognize him at all. His skin is such a dark blue it’s nearly black, littered with scars and reminding him of King Dorephan himself in color, but thankfully not quite in size. Link’s eyes widen with mild alarm as the unfamiliar Zora stands up even _further_ from the water, nearly towering over Link, whose feet aren’t even touching the ground at this distance. The male is _monstrous_ ; he’s easily feet taller than Link, perhaps even Sidon too. His golden eyes glitter down at him with obvious intent to intimidate him, as if the dripping wet muscles and grinning row of razor sharp teeth weren't enough.

  
Finally, it speaks.

 

“What’s a little morsel like you doing in a place like this, hmm? Come to see this _beloved_ domain and be one with the fish? You seem to fit the part.”  
  
Though the Zora’s voice is rough and coarse, it still holds a small tinge of aristocracy to it, though Link has never heard such a sardonic tone from any of the more noble Zora. His words are so patronizing refined they make even the bitter elder Muzu sound childish. Link bristles at the obvious disdain against the kingdom, leveling the creature with a warning gaze and sparing a quick glance towards his gear. He’d been holding out on the creature, worried it was just a particularly rude and wayward Zora by its refined speaking, but to his knowledge Zora’s didn’t _eat_ Hylians.  
  
“Not one for conversation huh?” itconcedes, amused, “That’s fair enough, I’m not much for a loud meal anyways.”

 

 

It laughs something quick and sharp, and then the beast is gone. Link has just enough time to process the statement before the creature is completely submerged beneath the water; silently and without so much as a splash just as before. Link’s stomach drops. He is frantically looking around for the creature that was becoming less and less of a Zora to him by the second, but the still waters are painfully clear. He’s backing up to get to the riverbank-  
  
A flash of black to his left isn’t enough time to warn him.  


 

The sharp and sudden nick of teeth flaring at his shoulder makes him cry out. The bite hurts like hell, but the sight of his own blood is all Link needs to kick into gear, barely giving himself time to breathe through the pain before he’s ramming his knee up into the Zora’s jaw with deft purpose. Another mirthful deep laugh causes red hot anger to pierce through him. He channels the still echoing linger of Urbosa’s Fury and gives a solid kick against it’s jugular. Link did not survive countless tortures and excruciating trails to be eaten by an overgrown fish with teeth.

 

The creature grunts at the contact, dislodging it’s teeth to no doubt make a remark about the lack of pain Link caused, but immediately there’s a first punching directly against the dead center of the creatures face. It does cry out then. The sound is something that starts off loud and full of disbelief but molds into a particularly enraged snarl as the Zora is stunned for a good moment. Before it has a chance to retaliate Link’s frantically kicks his feet in front of him. His arms rapidly push himself backward fast enough to catch the bank of the river. Not a second later the mammoth creature is lunging at him with a particularly manic smirk, claws wet with water but thirsting for blood. However, Link is no longer at the mercy of the water’s lack of gravity. Even with his almost horizontal position the water is shallow enough for him to hoist his whole body up from his elbows, kicking not once but _twice_ against the solar plexus of the mammoth sized sharkman in a violent force of motion. Even for a Hylian his strength is no laughing matter, as whatever organ that allows the creature speech must’ve been hit- with the way the creatures eyes blow wide as the wind is knocked out of him and he topples back into the water.

 

The creature isn’t down for long, too short, in fact. Link barely has enough time to haul himself out of the brink and grab a short sword he’d left- blessedly close enough to the waters edge- before the heavy splash and rapid sound of footsteps are rushing right behind him. The first six swipes the creature attempts are a blur to him. Not a single lands. His body reacts as if in a trance, parrying the claws blow by blow. Sparks fly from his sword at the last rake of claws. Link unflinchingly follows the momentum of the creatures swipe. For every move the creature has Link is there, one step ahead. Every kick has Link dodging with militant precision, every low blow and terrifying snap of a jaw has him somersaulting away just in time. It’s a dance Link has done countless times, with countless partners, and he intends to _finish it._

 

Seeing a single chance; he rushes in low. The creature falls for it, right arm striking down just in time for Link to use it feint his movements and use the massive arm as a spring board, vaulting high into the air. The Zora’s eyes are wide with alarm and surprise- even as Link twists with all his might, swinging the sword overhead, his mind completely focused on dealing the maximum _fatal_ damage for the sake of survival.  


_-Ka-Tink_ -

  
He gasps when the sword is caught- impossible- before his disbelief is cut short as the Zora flings its arm effortlessly, sending Link crashing and skidding to the ground with a hard grunt. He painfully flips over twice fold before hitting a rock with a small shout of pain.  


The sword clangs to a stop in the distance, yards away from him and out of reach. Link quickly struggles to his feet, bracing himself for another heart pounding flurry of attacks...but none come.  


He looks across quickly, warily, but the Zora’s still there smiling wildly at him and panting almost as hard as Link is. It’s eyes are dilated enough Link can’t see any golden in them at all.

 

  
The monster laughs again, now without a hint of anger even as blood drips from it’s hand into the dirt path below. The same hand it’d use to stop Link’s swing at full force.

 

For some reason the monster seems delighted at Link’s impressive resistance. Confusion sparks across Link’s face, but only for a moment before he’s watching the Zora lift its injured hand to lick it clean. The creature truly does resemble a Zora now that it’s out of the water, he’d simply never seen one so tall, he nearly looked like a _killer whale-_ but now wasn’t the time for inspection. Perhaps if he defeated this creature he could take a picture of it and show it to Sidon for confirmation but for now he needs to keep focus and control his breathing.

 

“ _Very nice_.” It positively croons at Link, “I dare say you’d give the royal guard here a run for their money, but that’s not saying very much, is it?”

 

As the creature talks Link does his best to walk backwards towards his clothes. The Zora notices, but if anything it seems curious as to what the Hylian will do. As if reading Link’s mind, the Zora speaks up again, gesturing flippantly to the pile of gear against the tree.  
  
“Go on, I see you have another sword. Draw it and come at me again, you wont get so lucky with that cute little trick again though, I promise you.”  
  
There’s a brief flicker of distress in Link’s eyes- at a loss- before an idea sparks in his mind just as fast.

 

Link quickly bends down to grab something, never taking his eyes of the creature. He’s not sure if the Zora is simply humoring him to have the element of surprise, or that it’s truly so starved for a “challenging” meal. From the manic and oh so carnal glint in those eyes, Link dreads it’s the latter.

 

Link, however, does not grab the master sword, knowing it’s charge is nearly depleted.

 

The Zora instantly growls in disapproval.

 

Link chances a quick glance away, hastily configuring the Sheikah Slate before narrowly avoiding the abrupt ‘ _thunk_ ’ of the short sword he’d had just seconds ago embedding itself into the tree, inches from his head.

 

“I said grab a sword. **Now**. I won’t warn you again little Hylian.”

 

Link breaks out into a quick sprint closer towards the waters edge.

 

“Oh don’t tell me you’re running away?!” The Zora roars in frustration,“I thought we were just getting started! I haven’t had any prey fight me like this in _ages.”_ The look in its eyes is borderline homicidal as it rumbles in blatant displeasure, so much that Link nearly begins to back up- but he can’t. The angle would ruin-  
  
“Drop whatever you’re holding and fight me like a man. Pick up that sword now, or else I’ll pick it up for you _and shove it down your throat and rip out your heart with my bare hands.”_

 

 

Link spares a wild, horrified glance at the thing, but again his eyes dart down to the screen before him. His body shakes only slightly when the footsteps start up again, but his aim is steady.

 

“ What’s so special about little box that you risk such a painful death you little- _Sweet Vah Ruta_ _ **what the f**_ _-_ ” The creature’s sentence is abruptly cut short by the massive flying hunk of metal slamming brutally into its side at a dizzying speed.

 

Almost comically, the Zora is sent hurtling back near yards away from Link. The shout of pain and outrage followed by a loud thump once he releases his _magnesis_ rune would’ve probably made Link laugh on another day had he not nearly been made into a meal by a _Zora._

 

Link does blink, however, realizing he’d been wrong. It wasn’t a treasure chest or a weapon at the bottom of the river, but an ancient metal crate- and one of the bigger ones at that.

 

It takes the Zora a minute to get up, far more worse for wear than before thanks to Link’s quick thinking. However, aside from a prominent cut to the side of its head where the metal’s edge crashed into him and his wounded hand, there’s no other serious sign of damage. Frustrated and bewildered by the creatures relentlessness, Link takes a quick step back, reading the magnesis again but- _astoundingly-_

 

The Zora sighs and lifts up a surrendering hand.

 

“ _Enough_ … very impressive…” he speaks, voice laden with mild bemusement. Obviously he hadn’t expected the power of Link’s “little box”. Not many did. Link practically thrived on being underestimated in general, and the Shekiah slate was no exception to his cause. “ You’re something else, little Hylian! I can see you’re not just any little treat. Tell me, what’s your name? ”

 

 

Link makes no motion to respond, the only indication he is even listening is by lifting the still very much active slate in warning. For all the aggressive nature he- at least Link assumes its a male- displayed before, the Zora waits for what seems like an entire minute before giving a resigned sigh. For some reason it looks to the setting sun with annoyance. The Zora gives a suck of his wickedly sharp teeth and peers up once again at the faint image of the moon peeking up even through the twilight.

 

“Not that this hasn’t been _exhilarating_ , but I really ought to get going.… ” the creature explains. He takes a step back, then another, and _another_ , walking with a sideways gait while keeping his eyes trained on Link and the strange device in the Hylian’s hands. Link refuses to lower his guard, even as the creature begins to slip back into the water. Link starts to pace as well, edging closer to his clothes and weaponry should the creature try to use the water to his advantage. The creature speaks up again, “What fortune for me to find such an exciting new toy, we really need to do this again sometime. For now I’ll just settle with the rabble on my way...” he trails off, sliding soundlessly into the waters again.

 

The Zora is gone just as quickly as he came, with little to no indication of who, what, or why he’d attacked Link in the first place. The last thing Link even sees is the sharp, piercing gaze of the creature giving Link one final sweep before he’s completely covered by the waters- but this is exactly what Link was waiting for.

 

One quick tumbling sideroll and Link is by his arrow and quiver in less than a second, racking up _three_ shock arrows before he can even take his next breath- firing it at the waters with little thought other than the worry this berserker Zora will hurt someone innocent.

 

Except. The arrows he fires are caught before they can even touch the surface of the water, the same cool black palm shooting out of the river and snapping them like a twigs almost mid flight. The shock in the arrows give a pathetic sizzle before falling flat into the body of water, and Link watches with utter disbelief as the hand above the water actually _waggles its finger to chastise him_ as it dips back below. Gritting his teeth, he fires another few arrows out of spite, but he knows it’s too late. Even at his skilled speed , the only thing to surface from the electrical storm are a few bass and an unfortunate frog.

 

The creature is gone.

 

Link holds his ground a minute more before realizing the tense aura he’d been feeling the entire walk has lifted. The faint ringing of cicada’s are back to buzzing in the distance.

 

Had that creature been following him the whole time without his notice? A small flicker of shame runs down his back, unable to believe he’d been so caught up in his own mind that such a deadly predator could nearly get the jump on him. He’d never seen a Zora so deathly quiet in the water, even Sidon couldn’t-

 

Link gasps, sprinting to his clothes immediately- _Sidon_! He needs to warn him- to warn everyone, and _now. W_ ho knows what the creature could be aiming for!? Dread seeps into him at the thought alone, and he is hastily putting on his clothes- breaking out in a dead run for the entrance to the kingdom the moment his boots slide on. He wants desperately to teleport to the Ne'ez Yohma Shrine, but in the off chance that this “Zora” finds a less than fortunate rare traveler on this path and-  
  
Link would never forgive himself.  
  
If nothing else Link knew the guards at the domain itself would hopefully be enough to protect the kingdom should the creature be crazy enough to directly attack the Zora domain. At least until he gets there, especially if Bazz is on watch.

Then again...

 

“ _I dare say you’d give the royal guard here a run for their money, but that’s not saying very much, is it?”_

 

No, he needs to get there as fast as he can. If he’s lucky, the master swords charge will be full and he can take this _mockery_ of the kind and noble Zora out for good.

 

He’s sprinting at full speed for a solid minute before even realizing that the cut caused by its teeth is bleeding through his shirt, but it matters little in the face of making sure a bite was the most the creature will ever do ever again.  
  
Link just prays to Hylia he makes it there before that monster does.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 1 Illustration!

For those of you wondering what the Zora generally looks like. I'll delete this "chapter" in a few days, but just wanted to show that there will usually be illustrations accompanying the chapters themselves. I'm not sure if just uploading an illustration as a chapter violates a guidline here, so if so please let me know! Otherwise you can find notifications for updates or sketches on my tumblr- [majinsageart](https://majinsageart.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> `


	3. Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you guys thought I was dead but not so! I had about four chapters drafted but it either somehow got deleted or i can't find it for the damn life of me. I was discouraged for a long time but finally jumped back into it because I really want to finish this fic even if it ends up being like 70K+ I've revamped the hell out of this story's plot, and it'll end up being even longer so anyone that reads this is gonna be in for a long ride.
> 
> I've decided to keep the previous illustration as 'chapter two' just because I can't bring myself to delete the comments ahh- do forgive me. The chapters are probably only gonna get longer from here on out so apologies to anyone who likes shorter chapters. I'm terrible at cutting down words. Oh and as usual this story is un-beta'd please excuse any typos it's just me checking these chapters! Anyways on with the fun!

**Forest**  
  


 

 

 

Bazz’s stoic figure is what greets Link at the start of the Great Zora Bridge. The Zora seems incredibly surprised at Link’s full-on sprint as he approaches, but he makes no declarations of monsters or threats to the kingdom. By the ever-peaceful silence alone the Hylian sees that the beast hasn’t reached the Domain. At least, not yet. Relief washes over Link momentarily, and he pauses for a moment to catch his breath. He ran the entire way; no matter how much he searched as he ran through and up the winding path there wasn’t so much as even a trace of the monstrous Zora. Nothing. No scream for help or whisper of a splash; it was as if the creature were silence itself.

 

However, the sight of a level headed, non-murderous Bazz brings a calm to his frantic pace.

 

At times, Link still struggles with memories from his past, but the fleeting images of a young and eager spear wielding Bazz training alongside him were clear and crisp.This is someone Link’s known for over a century, one of the few people Link openly trusts.

 

Bazz meets him halfway, surprise quickly fading into open concern.

 

“Master Link! It’s always a pleasure to see you, though I fear that you’ve come in ill circumstances judging by your face- Whatever is the matter?”

 

Link pauses, breath still short. While he had quite a few memories of teaching Bazz how to sign a handful of basic words, it was the Prince who always seemed to register Link’s specific meanings quicker than anyone. There was only a slight chance Bazz even remembered a fifth of those gestures. He needed to speak to Sidon, and fast.

 

Link lifts a hand, but before he can even begin Bazz gasps with shock; wide eyes locked onto Link’s injured shoulder. The one the monster Zora had decided to attack. Link barely paid it attention while he was running, but he must’ve agitated it enough that the small half circle of blood seeped more into his clothing. He gives a fleeting dismissive roll of his eyes- he’s had _much_ worse- he’s just trying to get to the point- but the earnest Zora is now rapidly guiding him towards the Kingdom.

 

“Master Link, you’re hurt! Please, even if its a minor injury our healers are some of the best in all of Hyrule. It won’t take but a minute, and you can see His Highness- ah” Bazz stopped, realizing a flub in his words “Well, Prince Sidon is attending some private matters at the moment but-”

 

Link shakes his head quickly, stepping away from Bazz’s concerned ushering. There wasn’t enough time for healers over a simple bite, especially if the threat could be here at any moment. With a slight twinge of impatience Link signs deftly with his hands, asking where Sidon went and stressing the importance of the situation.

  


Bazz blinks at Link’s hands, but after a breath of silence offers nothing but an embarrassed smile. His flush is only amplified by Link’s slightly disapproving look.

 

“Sorry, Master Link! It’s been so long since anyone’s-” Bazz coughs, trying to save his dignity, “...something about the water and...a monster?” He tries again. Link sighs, knowing it’s not Bazz’s fault. He’s not meaning to put pressure on the Zora.

 

A noise sounds behind him, causing Link to jerk his head back in minor alarm. It’s only the errant scuttling of a critter but the sound pushes Link into motion once again. With a grimace, he opens his mouth, were this any other situation... _it’s only Bazz_...

 

“Sidon. **_Where_ **.”

 

His words are more like a rusty croak, and they must sound like it too since Bazz looks like someone just slapped him in the mouth. Well, it was either that or the fact Link _spoke_. The zora’s mouth moves in place for a moment before he seems to collect himself proper, plenty of time for  heat to crawl up Link’s neck.

 

“Master Link...I’ve never- you sound-”

 

“ **Where?**!” Link interrupts, his face flushed. There isn’t any time for this! How can he possibly get Bazz to warn everyone and be on guard if he can’t even tell him where Sidon is! He has half a mind to just start making a racket to get the prince to show up. Bazz backs up, looking flustered but finally stutters into an answer that actually gets Link somewhere.

 

“T-the Prince has gone off to the North! I swear on the Goddess herself! Beyond Tal Tal Peak there is a small waterfall by a forest- it’s a place of private refuge the Prince has requested ever since I can recall. No Zora or other is ever to disturb him the night after a full moon! You musn’t-” Bazz breaks his train of thought and glances to the side with sudden thoughtfulness, “...perhaps if it’s you, Master Link, Sidon wouldn’t dream of being cross with you for interrupting his privacy. I imagine this is rather important, yes?” He tilts his head with an apologetic curve of his mouth; it’s probably as close to a smile as Bazz can get.

 

Link returns the expression, and exhales with minor relief, though it’s quickly squashed out by the fact going to Sidon means leaving the Domain nearly unprotected. He does his best to console himself. The sooner he has Sidon’s aid, the sooner the threat of whatever this dangerous Zora poses is gone. Even so, the second he hears a cry from the Kingdom itself he can simply transport himself to the Shrine. The Hylain runs a small hand down his face with another deep sigh. He’d hoped for a nice evening catching up with Sidon, but that would have to wait.

 

_If there’s even the smallest chance that monster was serious in his threat-_

 

Abruptly, Link turns back to Bazz with a rigid face. Marching up beside him and pointing with purpose into the male’s chest.

 

To his credit, Bazz only jumps a little but merely responds with a slightly worried “Me, Master Link?”

 

Link nods his head, pointing at Bazz once again before pointing out at the trail he just came from. With a little exaggeration, Link casts a hand over his brow, looking high and low before looking back to Bazz. He does it again, and then as a last emphatic measure Link takes his forearms and crosses them over his chest into a swift ‘x’ shape. A sliver of recognition flashes in the chondrichthyan man’s eyes, and he echos the arm movement.

 

_‘Protect.’_

 

“Understood, Sir!” Bazz nods, expression stern, “ Upon my honor I will keep close watch until your return. I pray there is nothing to report to you upon your arrival.”

  


Link half-smiles, giving a swift nod before jumping into action. On foot, Tal Tal Peak would take him another hour to reach at best, and who knows what could happen in that time. He sees little choice but to use his remnant _Gale_ in order to gain enough air to paraglide his way to the trees. The abilities bestowed upon him by his dearest friends was something that still ate at his soul with guilt to use. Their gifts of flight, healing, protection and fury were necessary in the fight against Ganon but to this day Link still feels beyond unworthy of such inheritance. Their gifts still lasted with him even after their spirits faded. It pains him to use them, but the thought of a serious threat to the domain- to any domain- was enough to force Links hand.

 

The Hylian settles into a low crouch, mouth set in a determined line as he feels the now temperate energy, once warm with the spirit it truly belonged to but now stale and hollow. In his next breath he’s airborne, barely seeing Bazz’s jump of shock and awe as he’s taken high into the air in a powerful upwards current. The winds are blessedly in his favor. In no time at all he’s paragliding towards the blank side of the hills, eyes searching for a splash of red against a growing jutting of rocks and darker wisps of near-dead treetops in the early moonlight.

  


It takes Link a good ten minutes of paragliding to find the exact place Bazz spoke of. His sight adjusts rather slowly, working hard to familiarize the thicket of a small forest. He’s sure he’s traversed this area more than a few times. If this is the place Sidon goes to for solitude, it seems rather odd, but Link supposes it’s far enough away from the eyes of the Kingdom. For a brief moment Link sees the outline of something red between the barren branches as he drifts down nearer, narrowing his eyes in order to seek out the possible figure of the Prince. The closer he gets- perhaps just a few hundred yards now- the more he’s sure it’s him. The Prince seems to be backing up, walking backwards from the edge of the small forest. The metal glint of a sword in his hand causes Links heart to skyrocket in alarm and worry. He hopes the Prince might just be practicing his strikes.

  


It only takes one glimpse of a taller, coal and ivory skinned beast stepping out of the forest as well for Link to act blindy.

  
  
  


Neither Zora are prepared for the subsonic slam of a lithe body crashing down to the earth with an electric fury haloed around him as he calls to Urbosa’s power. The soil around Link crumbles and vibrates slightly under the force of his landing. He aimed himself closer to the monstrous Zora, but he can hear two sets of feet stumbling back to steer clear of the aftershocks. He stands with a severity and purpose; marking himself as a clear divide between Prince Sidon and the Zora beast who looks at Link with honest to Goddess shock.

 

“Link?” His name is a ghost of a whisper behind him, laden with obvious confusion. The sound of it’s familiar tenor alone causes a small shiver to race down Link’s spine. He reaches behind himself, his hand closing with a firm grip on the blade. He feels the bolt of divine energy race from his palm all throughout his nerve endings.

 

The other Zora is pointing at him with mild disbelief.

 

“You!?” He barks, accusatory, “ Did you just fall from the heavens!?”

 

Part of Link wants to entertain the thought of smirking at him, but the thought of this thing laying a finger on the Prince fills his mind with a white hot fury. Link draws the Master Sword with little preamble aside from the smooth metallic ring unsheathing it creates. The Zora doesn’t even give it a second glance, still more bothered by Link’s sudden dive into their fight.

 

“How did you manage to find me so fast?” He asks, his tone bordering suspicion and amusement, “Don’t tell me you got _lonely_ so quickly... Unless you came all this way to protect cherry boy over there. ” The Zora’s chin lifts with a sardonic grace, jutting it towards the strangely silent Prince behind them.

 

Link casts a quick glance back at Sidon, who seems to still be in a state or shock, looking at _Link_ with a near panic rather than the beast in front of them.

 

_Why is he so worried?_

 

“You’re a glutton for punishment little Hylian!”

 

He hears more than sees the other creature lunge at him, ignoring Sidon’s shout of something- a name, maybe - but this is exactly Link is counting on. He dodges the swipe of claws easily, rolling harshly on the floor to get in just the right position-

  


He strikes with his sword; a violent swift ark that swings low and viper fast. It’s low enough to force his bones ache in protest, but Link hardly cares. He watches, hyper focused as a broad slash of white hot shimmering energy claws and dashes forward like lightning towards the beast- but of course the other male ducks enough for it to barely graze him.

 

Yes, Link knows  the creature isn’t foolish enough to be beaten so easily, but that wasn’t the point of his action. The element of surprise was lost for Link the second his emotions caused him to jump to Sidon’s defense.

 

He’s not exactly aiming for blood just yet.

 

The Zora stands back up to full height. He’s smiling wickedly but Link can also see the small tremor of apprehension behind it.

 

“You- _ah,_ missed,” the creature tries to taunt, but its mockery is cut short but by the deafening cracks and wails from dozens of branches, leaves, and whole _trunks_ falling.

 

One of the larger oak trees- some 50 feet tall- falls right beside the dark Zora with a timber so hard the ground beneath them gives not one but three solid quakes. Then, one by one, another twelve crash down with thunderous noise.

  


Link can almost _feel_ both zoras eyes grow wide as they silently take in the sudden deforestation around them. The beastly Zora moves first, a slow look behind himself to realize exactly what he’d dodged just now. A clean cut of some twenty or so still smoking stumps is all that’s left of the small cluster of trees. It looked as though the Dinraal itself had flown down and destroyed the dying forest in righteous fury.

The beast's face turns back to Link even slower.

 

The divine force of the Master Sword was not to be trifled with.

 

_Link_ was not to be trifled with.

 

“Holy shit.” The Zora whistles, putting his hands up, “ Listen boy, I think we got off on the wrong fin here because hot _damn_ -”

 

The creature takes a step forward- Link’s feet kick apart and he lifts sword again with a growl-both of the Zora’s hands immediately fly up to its chest, laughing heartily but taking a rather large step back.

 

“Alright- _alright_!” He says hastily, looking behind Link to hiss at Sidon of all people “ Sidon, call your damn guard dog off already before he actually takes one of my limbs.”

 

The hero pauses from his strike, not expecting the surrender so quick- nor the informal way the Zora suddenly spoke to the Prince- no, _ordered_ him.

 

He _definitely_ isn’t  expecting the soft chuckle behind him.

 

“Link hardly qualifies as something so low as a dog, Foaresis.”

 

Link turns. His face is scrunched with a perplexed expression as he does so. For-sis? Is that this _things_  name?

 

Instead of the alarmed stare from before, Sidon’s expression is now a poorly hidden smile beneath an elegant claw.

 

“Oh do off him for me, dear friend. I’d enjoy it, really.” The Prince says with low amusement, and there’s an offended yell behind them- “ His weakness is always his left shoulder; fake him out and then go right for it!”

 

“ _Sidon you little shit.”_ The other Zora says with a warning, but to Link’s utter bafflement the Prince flat out ignores the other Zora who was at his throat not moments ago. Sidon bends down to a kneel as always, taking one of Link’s free hands in his and giving the Hero a dazzling smile.

 

“By the way, it’s lovely to see you Link, though I can’t say it’s the best time. Once you’ve finished with him we’ll have to have a grand dinner together and catch up. I’ve missed you terribly, I must say-oh! Say, shall we slay him together?” Sidon grins cheekily, tossing a wink at the smallest of the three.

 

Link blesses the goddesses for the darkness of this night, because he can’t imagine what the heat he feels rushing to his cheeks actually looks like. He thinks, dumbly, that Sidon’s hands have gotten even _bigger_. He can’t seem to look away froms Sidon’s eyes to check.

 

“ Ugh! You’re such a dandy. I’m gonna hurl.” The thing- _Foaresis_ ? Snorts derisively, “Are we done then?  I actually have shit to tell you today, you know. You’re the one who wanted to spar in the middle of _nowhere_ \-  and when I’m  finally winning you stop to chat up some hylian with freakishly overpowered weapons.”

 

Whatever Sidon had meant to say was lost, blinking at Foaresis’ words before a flash of offense passes through his eyes. His hand slides from Links as he stands back up to a towering height. Even from this distance he could tell the other Zora was still much taller. Link felt more and more like a stump looking between two trees.

 

“ _Some_ _Hylian_?” Sidon repeats with incredulity, For all his earlier shock the Prince’s face settles on something close to borderline offense, opening his mouth to speak with a lofty politeness, “Do you really not know who this man is? No...no-” Sidon cuts himself off, seeming to decide something “No, it’s not that you don’t know. You’re just too unobservant-as usual-to realize who you’re dealing with.”

 

The other Zora goes to scoff out something  but Sidon lifts his hand up and continues with little care to the others outrage.

 

“This Hylian; a man you so erroneously decided to jump like the savage you are- just so happens to be the one and _only_ Hero of Hyrule; Champion of the Hylians and Princess Zelda’s highest appointed knight.” Sidon informs Foaresis with a slight edge of pride, “This man here is my most honored friend and guest, and the only soul alive to calm the endless rage of all the Divine Beasts who’ve tormented us for near centuries. One of those “freakish weapons” as you call them  would happen to be the legendary Master Sword, whose mere existence was thought to be a myth.”

 

The silence of the wind is the only answer.

 

“....well?” A mildly pained expression passes over Sidon’s face, as if working through a small migraine.

 

Foaresis blinks.

Another breeze rolls by.

 

“Link!!” Sidon says, “His name is _Link_. Surely that rings some tiny part of the little bell you have for a brain? I’m sure the fight you obviously ran away from gave you a hint that he’s not just some run-of-the-mill hylian.”

 

“Huh.” Foaresis huffs. For what it's worth something akin to recognition manages to cross Foaresis’ face, but never quite makes it all the way. The Zora squints at Link a long moment before repeating the hylians name a few times, testing it out while looking to the ground in thought.

 

Sidon gives a heavy sigh, looking back down at Link to give a dazzling and reassuring once over. Links sure the gestures meant to calm him, but for the first time Link sees those glowing yellow eyes trail down past his face. They stop on his shoulder, seeming to reconsider the stain on Link’s tunic.

 

His pupils narrow into cold, thin, daggers.

 

All at once the playful smile that Link had seen nearly their entire exchange suddenly drops, making room for an expression Link has never seen before. Sidon’s mouth opens, then shuts; as if choosing his words carefully. His head tilts slowly to the side, amplifying the calculating, measured look.

 

“Link...that _is_ a wound made from his _claws_ , yes?” Sidon asks quietly, politely, even- but Link is frozen by his eyes. There’s no more shine to them, no edge of teasing or concern- it’s almost like he’s watching Link the way Foaresis did in the river.

  


The thought strikes Link so suddenly and out of nowhere he takes a step back. Sidon doesn’t seem to notice how he mirrors the step, gaining back twice the distance in a single step. His eyes are still on Link's tunic, but Link is suddenly hyper aware of the Zora in front of him. Sidon’s claws flex. Link eyes them with a hasty glance; razor sharp as the slowly reach up to his shoulder. He doesn’t flinch away again, trusting Sidon with almost anything.

 

Link swallows when Sidon’s claws pinch the edge of his tunic, and he can almost feel every individual fiber as it starts to move-

 

“ WAIT, _THAT_ LINK?!”

 

Both Sidon and Link jump back from each other as if burned. The unexpected boom of Foaresis’ voice alone nearly gives Link a heart attack and his weapon jerks in his band, barely missing Sidon’s flesh. Link had almost forgotten the other Zora was there at all. Too caught up with-

 

“That Link!? The same hylian Miphs wanted to fuck!?” Foaresis shakes his head, “But that was nearly a century ago...How come he’s not some shriveled raisin?”

 

Link chokes on his own spit at the sudden declaration from the other Zora, but neither pay his sudden choking any mind. Sidon  rubs at the pink crest of his face in annoyance, but his usually pale skin seems a little flushed too, easier to see on creamy white skin.  

 

“ _Please_ dont speak of Mipha’s intentions like that Foaresis, but yes- he’s the same one.” Sidon gives a tight sigh, muttering something about ocean zora and their vocabulary while shaking his head- but Link can’t make out much over the coughing and ringing in his ears.

 

“Foaresis…” Sidon starts with an edge to his voice, and as Link’s breath returns he starts to worry the situations taken another turn for the worse but-

 

_“..._ Were you seriously thinking that entire time you brainless oaf?”

 

“ Oaf!?” Foaresis shouts, “ I’m sorry I didn’t guess mister _Jailbait_ over here was living in the triple digits! That’s bullshit! ”

 

That’s not what Link expects to hear from either of them, but Sidon looks seconds from laughing at the others obvious disbelief. Whatever spell he’d been under before Foaresis’ shout was broken, at least somewhat. Link doesn’t think he imagined the bizarre moment between them; the way Sidon’s entire attitude changed.

 

He doesn’t miss the quick, intermittent glances to his shoulder while the two Zora talk, either.

 

“So Wait-how the fuck are you alive?” Foaresis turns to Link now, staring at him like he’s an alien, “And how are you not older...and not looking like some shriveled up bokoblin ?” the other’s eyes continue to narrow not unlike someone reading a long and complex illegible scroll.

 

“ _Language_ , Foaresis.” Sidon chides again,  “ As I said it’s a long story; Link has been resting in the shrine for most of the past century due to his wounds when Calamity Ganon first struck. From what I can only assume, the shrine kept him in a sort of stasis until he regained his strength to defeat the Calamity with the Princess. I’m sure even you  have noticed the absence  of a giant evil monstrosity circling Hyrule Castle, mm? I can assure you if you don’t believe me all of the Zora Domain will attest that this is indeed the same hylian from 100 years ago.”

 

“ Well I’ll be damned.” Foaresis huffs with surprise. His intense eyes still roam over Link, who was growing  increasingly disoriented by what must’ve been the seventh shift in the mood tonight.

 

Foaresis takes a few steps forward now, stretching a hand out towards Link in a makeshift apology.

 

“Well, _excuse_ _me_ , Hero. I didn’t realize I was trying to eat such a legendary figure earlier.”

 

**_“Of_** **_course_** _you threatened to eat him_.” Link hears Sidon scoff, and from the corner of his eye he sees the Zora drag a hand down his face. Again.

 

Link raises his master sword in response to the offered hand, deftly pointing it at Foaresis in warning.

 

“C’mon I’m not _really_ gonna eat you- that was just some harmless fun..” He says with a falling face, watching  Link for a moment before sighing at the stone cold expression. “ Fine, pretend to be a stick in the mud just like Red does.” The darker Zora drops his hand before looking back to ‘Red’ with his hands on his hips. His tone begins to grow stern as well.

 

“Sidon, this little meet and greet is cute and all but I didn’t come here just to have you show off your shiny playtoy.”

 

A loud warning growl shudders between the three of them. And to the Hylian’s surprise it was from Sidon.

 

“He is not-” the Zora growls, only to cut himself of with a deep breath and a apologetic glance at Link.

 

“Link, you have to forgive this stupid Ocean Zora.”

 

**_‘_ ** _Who_ **_is_ ** _this!?_ **_’_ ** Link finally signs, losing his patience.

 

“He’s....my brother.” Sidon sighs, as if the very admittance of it embarrasses him.

 

Links hands freeze on their next word, face slack with disbelief.

 

_What_.

 

“I am **not** your brother.” Foaresis snarls with a sudden vehemence that has Link stepping back. “-and who are you to suddenly tell this _outsider_ something like that? To speak of it is forbidden!” His words are harsh, the bickering nature between them dropping all together. Link can hardly keep a tally of the mood while still being blindsided by the fact Sidon has a _brother._ He feels like his head is spinning. Sidon must see something in Foaresis words, as he steps in between them in precaution.

  
“Link is not an outsider to our people. And you _are_ my half- brother, Foaresis.” Sidon corrects him with a edge of earnest pain. Foaresis isn’t having any of it. His broad shoulders shake with sarcastic laughter.

 

“I’m not even that much, Sidon. Never was. Never will be.”

 

“Foaresis”  


“Don’t.” He growls, “It’s not like the hylian needs to know my past. This isn’t a midnight intervention, Sidon.”  
  
“ Link saved all of Hyrule, including the Zora. He deserves an explanation as to who you are at the very least- he might even be able to help you with this problem you’ve been keeping from me.”

 

“What, so he can go straight to the Princess like the good little messenger boy he is and tell her right away that the Zora have more than one Domain in Hyrule when they _shouldn’t?_ You know what, go ahead; I’m sure she already knows. Her dad always poked his big ass nose into everyone’s business anyways, and just look at what happened-”

 

“Foaresis! That’s _enough_!” Sidon belows, looking on the brink of readying his sword. The command in his tone rings out into a immediate silence. Link can’t see much of Sidon’s expression, but he can see the way his posture rises and straightens, as if trying to make himself as imposing in hight as possible. Foaresis straightens up as well, but he remains quiet.

 

  “ I will not have you speak ill of the dead over and over.” Sidon says lowly, “Say what you will about this  domain all you like but do not be so crude to those who gave their life fighting so we may live! Should I speak of your future fallen in the same fashion!?” Sidon accuses, face stricken at the recollection of the other Zora’s words.

 

Foaresis gives a great inhale, shuddering and smothering a growl before closing his eyes with a wrenching grimace. He turns his face to the side with incomprehensible turmoil in his scowl, breathing in a long moment before staring back at the two of them with a slightly forced smile.

 

“Fine. I’m _sorry_.”

 

Link bristles at the sarcasm in the tone, but Sidon is already back to his usual composure- regal and tolerant as ever. For all the sarcasm Foaresis had before, he swallows it down just in time for a grim twist of displeasure to settle on his face.

 

“I didn’t come here to give a history lesson, Sidon. Whatever secrets you want to stupidly give to this Hylian you can save it for later.”

  
“Fair enough,” Sidon relents, “but that still doesn’t tell me what exactly you’ve come here for. It’s not often I get a visit from you.”  
  
Foaresis is still looking at Link, and he knows it’s because the Zora doesn’t want to disclose anything within his earshot. Regardless of the fact he’s still slightly shaken by the revelation that this fishbeast is something like a brother to Sidon, he stands his ground. Link crosses his arms, lifting his chin up in defiance at the obvious judgement he’s being hit with. He wasn’t some _tattletale_. There were a lot of things he kept from Zelda. He hardly spoke but a handful of sentences to her since Ganon’s fall.

 

It wasn’t his fault that she had terrifyingly good intuition.  
  
The crest above the Zora’s eyes quirks upward at Link’s abrasive posture like a raised brow of amusement. Link watches as those two sharp yellow eyes trail from his face and slowly down to his feet, then back up in something akin to appreciation.  
  
“You sure are feisty... Link.” Foaresis says slowly, crossing his own massive arms and tilting his head in mockery of Link’s pose. He smiles at Link then, dozens of sharp teeth glinting in the moonlight “It’s _delightful._ ”

 

Link leans back, trying not to look as confused as he feels. Foaresis doesn’t make any sense to him. Just a minute ago he was shouting at him-  


Sidon clears his throat, loudly.  
  
“Your business, Foaresis?” He sounds impatient. “It’s not that I want to rush you, but I do have other things I’d like to do this evening.”  
  
“ _Oh I can imagine_ ,” Foaresis’ eyes linger a moment longer on Link before fixating on the ground, smirk softening into a severity Link has yet to see on the male.  
  
“ It’s the Island. Something is corrupting the heart of it.” The Zora starts, bringing his claws up to his face in uneasiness. “ It’s been going on for a few months now, but I didn’t want to believe what I was sensing.”

  
“Corrupted?” Sidon queries, sheathing his sword and adopting an attentive stance. Foaresis grunts in affirmation, closing his eyes a moment to gather his words. He squints up at the gentle white bath of light the moon blankets over them, scratching the fin at the top of his head. With another noise the darker Zora sits down on a fallen stump and folds his hands. He opens his mouth to speak, with both Link and Sidon directly focused on him.  
  
“The Island-” He pauses, giving agitated glance at Link, “ Look, I’m not gonna go into detail. There’s a lot of other Zora there, and I’m incharge of it. I’ve been in charge of it for borderline _centuries_ . We don’t play fancy politics and dress all cute and sparkly like Dandy’s Zoras over here but we work hard and take care of our own. We’re _warriors_...or we were- but that’s not important right now.”

  
Link, unsure of how else he’s supposed to respond, gives an awkward nod. Foaresis levels him with a skeptic look again, before the look of worry begins to bleed back into his features.  
  
“It started some months ago. The best of my Zora were away hunting for one of our routine supply halls, and when they came back they seemed...frightened. They were tired, drained, and came back hours later than I’ve ever seen- even in the coldest of winters. They complained of a terrible wind disrupting the seas as they fished. The strongest of our swimmers were barely able to catch enough to last us the week. They said the tides were merciless; raging so strongly the fish had all but fled to calmer waters by the hundreds. These were soldiers- _panicked-_ telling me over and over that both the waters and the winds themselves were against them. Like something _alive_. Angry. It’s been like this ever since that night, but I feel something wrong in my gut. I think it’s getting worse. It used to be just the higher seas, but now even the shallowest of waters have become unsafe. We nearly lost one of the pups just a few days ago. ”  
  
“ I see…” Sidon replies, though he seems incredibly troubled by the tale, “ Muzu has mentioned the shoreline was receding quite badly as of late. You think this is what’s corrupting the island?”  
  
  
Foaresis shakes his head, a bitter smile darkening his expression, “No. That’s just the beginning. But it's all connected…. _It has to be._ But there is something else. The island itself isn’t right either. It’s started to drain everyone else too, or my hunters brought back an evil I can’t even _see_. Maybe not that same day, but soon something must’ve followed them and attached itself to the island. It started out as just mutterings about strange dreams- nightmares. I didn’t want to give into it, thinking my people were just stressed over not having our abundant supply like we always do. We’re not fancy and prim like Dorephan _pretends_ to be, but we’re used to endless game and hunting in the ocean. At the time I thought- stupidly- that they just wanted more food and supplies. But then I started to have these bizarre, awful, visions too.”  
  
  
“ And these visions,” Sidon’s voice took on an edge of wonder, “ What do you see in them?”  
  
“Nothing at all, that’s the hell of it.” Foaresis says with a slightly crazed look of foreboding in his eyes, “Nothing but black. Every time I sleep that darkness seizes me and starts to eat away at _some_ part of me. Feeding off of me while _something_ demands to be let free. There’s this voice- I can’t make sense of it. It doesn’t speak in any form of Zora I’ve ever heard, nor any Hylian language either. When it speaks...I… I can’t control myself. I’d call them nightmares but I don’t think this is any dream.”    
  
Link and Sidon exchange an anxious look,  unsure of what to ask to keep Foaresis talking. They don’t have to, as Foaresis seems lost in his own story. The ashen Zora glances at his own palms now, fixated on them with an expression torn between curiosity and dread.  
  
“Last night was enough to send me here, Sidon. I’ve been having that dream for a week straight. No one else has mentioned still having these nightmares, but they’re still so many weakened and bed ridden Zora left behind. I think this thing somehow harnessed the strength of what its found on the island, building its way up to... me.”  
  
“It _wants_ me for a purpose. I didn’t want to buy into my peoples stories out of foolish arrogance, I still wanted to ease their worries- but I’m not cruel nor careless. I had guards stand watch over the village. If this was any trick of a sorcerer sneaking into the village at night- they would’ve seen. It was  that precaution alone that I think saved me from whatever I was doing last night. The darkness took me over once again, but this time it began to call to me alone. Beckoning me and pulling me towards this invisible force and commanding me to _walk_. And in my dream I did- like a puppet on a string. The feeling of grass and sand beneath my feet was so real. It was only when my second in command shook me awake that I realized I _was_ walking. She’d stopped me only after I began talking in that same tongue. We were so deep into the forest, deeper than I’d ever been in our island. There was this place I didn’t even know existed- some huge temple. Normally I’d continue on- but every gill on my body was telling me not to enter further. That voice- these dreams- they’ve brought nothing but trouble- and it wanted me to go _in_? Fuck that.”  
  
“ But surely you went back,” Sidon asks, leaning forward with a look of immense interest, “the Ocean Zora have been on that island for ages. How can something so massive have been hidden?”  
  
“Magic.” Foaresis shrugs, “ and we did try to go find it. Later. But the damn thing was gone the moment we turned our backs. If I didn’t have Brizo there with me I’m sure the village would think their chief had finally lost his mind.” He turns to Link with a mildly amused face, “She could tell you the sky is falling, and you’d be an idiot not to look up.”  
  
Link gives a nervous smile, not sure what to make of that statement- or any of Foaresis statements aside from the fact that something was definitely wrong with his village. He’s only slightly embarrassed his first thought _is_ to go tell Zelda, but only because she has experience with visions and dark energies. She might even be able to talk with Purrah and Robbie- they could probably figure the language out.  Goddess help them all if this is some second coming of the Calamity again….  
  
“This is most unsettling...” Sidon hums, beginning to pace with an air of strategizing, “ I’m thankful you came to me for help, Foaresis. It’ll take a day at most. But I could have a team of twelve or so ready to go. Of course with Father’s blessing we might have more-”  
  
“ _Excuse_ _me_.” Foaresis says bluntly,  looking up with a dark but deadfaced expression.

 

“ Well you came to get the help of my kingdom didn’t you?” Sidon asks, “ I’m telling you that-”  
  
“I know what you’re telling me Sidon.” Foaresis growls, “But that bloated son of a bitch isn’t helping me with _anything_ . I came here to meet with you and ask for _your_ help. Not anyone else’s.  This isn’t anyone else’s business.” He gives a meaningful glance at Link, “ Especially not that _deserter_ of a King you call _Daddy_ .”  
  
“Do _not_ speak of the King like that!” Sidon says with an equally loud growl.  
  
“I’ll say whatever I please!” Foaresis counters, “ He’s no king of mine...what I say is true and you know it.  I’ve known him since before you were even _born_ Sidon. The king you so desperately defend is nothing but a coward- and you don’t even know _the half of it._ ”

 

Sidon flinches, looking slapped. In another second his teeth are bared, but he makes no move to attack or defend Dorephan. Link feels his head start to swim again, heart pounding at the torrent of information that’s been slammed into him in but a short hour. There’s sweat collecting on his brow from the tension alone.  
  
“ I came here to ask for _your_ help, Sidon. Not Hyrule’s , not the Domain’s, and _not ever_ from that piece of shit. If he even realized you knew who I was he’d have both our necks, and you’ve known that for years. He won’t suddenly care that my people are in danger, he’d likely welcome the news.” Foaresis sneers, looking venomous even as he stands to his full height.  
  
“He doesn’t want the world to know how monsterous and vicious Zora’s can be. All he cares about is the stupid favor of a royal family that’s all but dead now.”  
  
Sidon looks shocked to silence all over again, staring in aghast at Foaresis’ words. Foaresis doesn’t even look at him, beginning to walk towards the lake so close in sight.  
  
“I’ll be heading back tomorrow at noon…that is if I don’t manage to swim there in my sleep.” Foaresis jumps into the water then, only surfacing in the next moment to glare from water at the both of them.  
  
“If you come, come _alone_ .”  


Link only sees his head get enveloped beneath the water, but he knows Foaresis is gone again. There’s no ripple heading away from them, no splash or sound either- but his presence fades in an instant, and with it an immense amount of tension leaves Link’s shoulders in the form of a hard shudder.  


“Link…” Sidon turns to him immediately, face stricken with so many different emotions. “ I am…” the words seem to take Sidon ages, “ I am so sorry you had to meet Foaresis in such circumstances. I _assure_ you he’s not such a vicious beast as he’s making himself out to be.”  
  
Link signs his concerns back, but Sidon shakes his head softly and gives Link a warm, albeit tired smile.  
  
“I know you must have so many questions. But let’s get back to the domain and my quarters first…. There is much to explain, and little time. Let’s get you cleaned up and have ourselves a wonderful dinner, I’ll even have our chef cook you some hot buttered apples to make up for my brother’s abhorrent behavior…” Sidon trails off looking a little less cheery as his words tried to be.  
  
“ I’m so sorry you had to find out this way...I’ve wanted to tell you about this for some time now, but as you can see Foaresis isn’t _exactly_ a social person...please, let me make it up to you?” Sidon repeats, and there’s an earnest expression of guilt on his features as he holds his hand out for Link to take.  
  
Link grabs it without hesitation, relishing in the warmth that it gives him. He nods, letting Sidon walk him back- knowing now that there’s no danger waiting for them.

  
At least not in the Domain.  


 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illustration this time around is just a scribble I'll draw something nicer for the next chapter since I love me some wild eyed Sidon. Next chapter is where shit hits the fan... I think I just have a personal vendetta against giving Link a happy dinner. I'm hoping the next chapter will be out pretty soon since its halfway written but I get busy so easily. But I will finish this.
> 
> I also post when My fics update at my tumblr [majinsageart](https://majinsageart.tumblr.com/) I'll probably post other sketches and whatnot there too so come say hey
> 
>  


End file.
